recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Fajitas with Green Olive Cilantro Salsa
Ingredients * 18 corn or 12 flour tortillas, warmed or crisped just before serving * 2½ lbs skinless, boneless chicken breasts * ¼ med onion * 2 cups fresh orange juice * 4 tsp olive oil, if frying * 4 cups shredded lettuce * 2 cups sour cream * 1 lb jumbo green olives (about 2 cups), pitted * 2 cloves large garlic * 4 serrano chiles, stemmed * 1 cup cilantro leaves * 1 cup olive oil * 1 tsp minced lemon zest * salsa Directions # Place a piece of waxed paper or plastic wrap on a counter top or cutting board. # Place 1 chicken breast on top and cover with another piece of waxed paper or plastic wrap. # With a mallet, pound the chicken breast ⅛ inch thick. # Continue in the same way until all the breasts are flattened. # Set aside until ready to cook, or cover and refrigerate for up to 2 days. # When ready to cook the fajitas, finely grate the onion. # In a large nonreactive dish, mix the onion and its juice with the orange juice and soy. # Remove the waxed paper or plastic wrap, and place the chicken in the onion-orange-soy mixture. # Turn to coat both sides. # Set aside to marinate for at least 15 minutes and up to 45 minutes, turning once or twice. # If grilling, prepare a charcoal fire and allow the coals to burn until they are mostly covered with white ash and a few red spots show through here and there. # This will take about 40 minutes. # When the fire is ready, place the chicken breasts on the grill rack, directly above the coals. # Cook until no longer pink, but still moist in the center, about 1½ minutes on each side. # If frying, divide the oil between two large frying pans and set over medium-heat until the oil begins to smoke. (you can use one frying pan to save on dishes and cook the fajitas in several rounds.) # Add as many chicken breasts as will fit in one uncrowded layer. # Cook until no longer pink but still moist in the center, about 1½ minutes on each side. # Remove and drain off any liquid from the pan. # Continue cooking another round until all the breasts are cooked. # Cut the chicken into thin strips. # In a food processor or using a chef's knife, mince the, garlic, chiles, and cilantro to create the salsa. # Stir in the olive oil and lemon zest. # Serve right away, or cover, refrigerate, and use within 1 week. # To assemble fajitas, place about ⅓ cup of chicken in the middle of a tortilla. # Top with some shredded lettuce, sour cream, and green olive-cilantro salsa. # Fold and serve. Nutritional Information Per serving: 990 calories, 50g protein, 44g carbohydrates, 69g fat, 4g dietary fiber Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:Fajita Recipes Category:Green olive Recipes Category:Healthy Main Dishes Category:Orange juice Recipes Category:Sour cream Recipes Category:Serrano pepper Recipes Category:Cilantro Recipes Category:Lettuce Recipes